Para la papa a la francesa con los ojos más bonitos que haya visto
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Le enseña la lengua porque no es como que ella estuviera hablando en serio, tan solo hacia una broma, pero. Hanta parece tomárselo en serio. Muy, en serio. O, más o menos. Y, sin embargo, a la fecha atesora el dibujo (y su tonta y linda dedicatoria).


**HE TENIDO LA MEJOR Y MÁS ESTÚPIDA IDEA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS.**

**Y no me arrepiento de nada, bye.**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Para la papa a la francesa con los ojos más bonitos que haya visto**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Dos días atrás vieron una película. Romántica, por elección de Ashido. Y ese día de clases como cualquier otro que apenas comenzaba:

—Dibújame —Ashido comienza, en juego, y hasta imita una pose de alarde _sexy_, como de modelo de traje de baño—, como a una de tus chicas francesas —y está sonriendo. Sus ojos entornados, junto a la curvatura suave de sus labios, relucientes de una osada picardía; regodeándose de cualquier manera por solo tener la mirada del chico encima de ella y haciendo unas cuantas risas.

Sero, por su parte, la mira. Perplejo, sin alcanzar a comprender por unos varios, primeros, segundos y el hecho de haber sido interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar de comprobar que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal en la cajonera de su escritorio. Tarda, y mientras tanto la mira. La observa. Y se siente un poco como si fuera la primera vez que entiende lo bonita que es ella. Para su suerte, la silla cruje antes de que sus pensamientos tomen un rumbo demasiado complejo acerca de todo lo atractiva que le parece y lo mucho que eso podría afectarle a su cabeza llena de hormonas de adolescente.

El recuerdo de la película que vieron la tarde pasada, más aún de las bromas que habían estado cuchicheando entre ellos para evitar que a él le ganara el sueño, entonces lo hace sonreír un poco. Evitando cualquier tipo de intimidación que aquella escena usada como referencia pudiera traerle. Así que, con parsimonia, él responde: —Yo ni siquiera sé dibujar, Ashido —el gesto divertido en su boca, correspondiente a la travesura pícara de ella, parece invitarla a que le haga otro de sus berrinches injustificados cuando su voz suena bastante más seria a que si se tratase de la broma que en realidad era.

Así mismo, ella está por seguirle el juego, fingiendo ofenderse tan solo por sus nulas habilidades artísticas cuando en realidad encuentra menos motivos en ello que en su ofensa por ser tomada en serio dentro de una broma tan tonta (que, _por_ _supuesto_; ella no esperaba un dibujo de él de todas maneras), pero entonces.

—Mina-chan, puedes ayudarnos con...

Sero ya no se entera bien de lo que sea para lo que Asui, junto con Uraraka, fueron a pedirle a Mina su apoyo. Termina de tantear debajo de su escritorio y se alivia cuando ninguna broma dirigida a él estuviera en su mesa, aunque sabe que no puede bajar la guardia solo por eso. Luego de unos momentos en su asiento, ya sin compañía, vuelve Ashido a su mente y la respuesta inmediata que tiene a su « dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas » es « ¿de qué chicas francesas me hablas? ». Y, algo, se ríe. Porque tampoco era que él fuera especialmente popular con las chicas o que conociera a ninguna francesa cuando nunca había puesto los pies fuera de Japón. Lo más cercano a algo francés de lo que hubiera estado cerca sería de un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad al que nunca entraría porque su presupuesto simplemente no le daba para eso y.

Papas a la francesa. Que dudaba que en verdad tuvieran algo de francesas además del nombre...

Ah.

.

.

—¿Ya despertó la bella durmiente de su siesta?

Ashido termina de entreabrir los ojos para volverlos a cerrar, sintiendo unos dedos acariciándole la barbilla y subir hasta la comisura de sus labios más cercana. Ella gruñe un poquito al mismo tiempo que oye unas risitas que la terminan de hacer abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta, con cierta pesadez y algo de malhumor.

—¡Mira no más...! Si hasta se te ha caído la baba, nena...

Entonces sí abre bien los ojos, alza la cabeza y se lleva en automático la mano a la boca; quitándose, efectivamente, un rastro de saliva que se le había escurrido desde la comisura de los labios.

—Ve.

Sero le extiende su celular y en el mismo hay una foto hecha de ella durmiendo profundamente en su escritorio, tras su libro de texto, con el que se había ocultado fingiendo estudiar. En realidad, aquello podría ser de lo más innecesario: era la hora de estudio libre y para lo mismo Aizawa los dejaba de la misma manera tomándose una profunda y merecida siesta.

—Sero...

—Linda, ¿verdad? —él le sonríe, con gesto burlón y pícaro, antes de devolverse la pantalla a sí mismo y comenzar a mover cosas en la pantalla táctil con los dedos—. Creo que la usaré de fondo de pantalla...

—¡No! ¡Bórrala! ¡¿Por qué me has tomado una foto en la que salgo tan fea!? ¡Y babeando!

—Tranquila. Mira, si muevo esta aplicación aquí ni se nota tu baba. Y se ve bien tu cara bonita...

Ashido aprieta la boca antes de que, toda enfurruñada, vuelva a atacar: —¡Ni creas que por decirme bonita vas a quitarme lo molesta!

—¿Hmn? ¿Ni siquiera si te doy mi dibujo tuyo como a una de mis chicas francesas?

Ella parpadea.

—¿Qué?

Sero se toma un momento para dejar su teléfono boca abajo, en la mesa de Ashido, bloqueado. Y entonces comenzar a hurgar en el interior de su mochila. Sacando un cuaderno. Y pasando páginas de este hasta dar con el dichoso dibujo.

—Aquí está. Por supuesto, yo no sé de qué chicas francesas mías me hablabas, pero. Me inspiré e hice un mal chiste, con un pequeño dibujo que a penas se parece a ti.

Ashido recibe la libreta y ve el dibujo de una pequeña patata frita, a la francesa, siendo lo único que remotamente la identificaba con ella: la mata de pelo rosado con un par de cuernos sobresaliendo de la misma; además de los grandes ojos negros con pestañas rizadas bonitas. Ella lo mira, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Y observa con atención. Hasta que entonces se le hace una sonrisa tonta en los labios y mira a su novio con inmensa felicidad. —¿Se supone que soy yo? —pestañea—. ¿Tan bonitos ojos tengo?

A Sero le toma una pausa de dos largos segundos el soltar una risa torpe para, después, asentir con la cabeza con una extraña motivación alegre: —¡Claro que sí! Me he tomado más tiempo en ellos por eso. Pero no creo que me hayan quedado tan bien...

A Ashido le gana la emoción y no tarda en lanzarse a él en un abrazo con el que casi lo estrangula. Y aún a pesar de las quejas que recibe de su chico al respecto de estarlo dejando sin aire, Ashido lo deja tan solo cuando al fin le da la gana porque se le ocurre que tiene muchas ganas de besuquearlo y así, lo libera tan solo para plantarle los labios en la mejilla y hacer aquel beso lo más ruidoso y palpable que se pueda lograr.

—¡Está muy bonito! ¡Me encanta!

Sero la mira en silencio un par de segundos, un poco pasmado y con todo el rostro colorado por los mimos exagerados de su novia. Si tiene que decirlo se siente muy avergonzado, pero da gracias al cielo de que al menos por esa vez le ha tocado la suerte de que en verdad no tuvieran público que lo hiciera desear que la tierra se lo tragase y en realidad poder concentrarse en la emoción que le bulle desde el pecho la sangre que le burbujea por las venas como si fuese solución efervescente. Motivado por la adrenalina, echa ayuda de su mano para, sin rastro de duda, arrancar la hoja con el dibujo de su libreta y tendérsela a ella, entonces, una sonrisa algo tímida presentándosela como un obsequio.

Y apenas está abriendo la boca cuando Ashido se le adelanta: —Espera, espera. ¡Tienes que firmarlo con tu nombre! Ah —se interrumpe tan solo un momento para buscar a tientas y luego con ojos desesperados hasta dar con algo con lo que pueda hacer lo que indica—. ¡Y escríbeme algo bonito!

Sero arquea una ceja, recibiendo la hoja de vuelta y pasando a tomar la lapicera que ella le pone, muy emocionada, directo en su mano. Casi haciéndole ella misma que la agarre y si no es que él la toma, a Sero no le cuesta imaginarse que Ashido incluso podría llegar a moverle la mano para hacerlo escribir lo que sea que se le ocurra que debería de ponerle él, según ella, que fuera _bonito_.

—¿Que te escriba algo bonito...? —la observa quedarse quieta, con una sonrisa contenta, y mirarlo, insistiendo; impaciente, _claro_. Ashido apoya su rostro entre sus manos, sus codos en su escritorio, y parece, pues, exhibirse a sí misma como _la_ _niña_ _linda_ _y_ _buena_ _que_ _es_. Sero se aguanta las risas, pero a la sonrisa no consigue taparla más que con la mano, cuando aprovecha el gesto haciéndolo pasar como si de verdad lo estuviera considerando, su tono de voz delatando toda la diversión que siente: —¿Como qué?

—¡Algo que te salga del corazón! —ella dibuja un corazón en el aire con los dos de sus dedos índices, y luego, se señala a ella misma con el par—. Para mí, para mí, por supuesto.

Sero se lo piensa mientras la mira. Hasta que se le ocurre algo. Ashido sigue los movimientos que hacen los trazos hasta firmar. Se entretiene en ver el nombre de Sero escrito por su propia letra. Y luego sonríe. Recibe la hoja, otra vez; dibujo, dedicatoria y firma plasmados en esta. Entonces lee con cuidado y comienza a reírse, sintiéndose de lo más especial y contenta, con sus ojos que su chico ha señalado son los más bonitos que haya visto.

« Para la papa a la francesa con los ojos más bonitos que haya visto.

Te quiere.

Sero Hanta. »


End file.
